ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled (Earth-8295)
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled (クラッシュ・バンディクー レーシング - ブッとびニトロ！, Kurasshu Bandikū Rēshingu - Buttobi Nitoro!; lit. "Crash Bandicoot Racing: Soaring Nitro!") is a kart racing game published by Activision and developed by Beenox for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch, released on June 21st, 2019. It is a remake of the original Crash Team Racing (1999) and features content from Crash Nitro Kart '' (2003), ''Crash Tag Team Racing (2005), and Crash Bandicoot: Nuts & Bolts (2010) as well as references to other, non-racing games such as Crash Bandicoot: Warped (1998), Crash Bash (2000), Crash Twinsanity (2004) and Crash: Mind Over Mutant (2008). Summary Adventure Mode Characters Kart Customization Power-Ups Race Tracks Battle Arenas Cast *André Sogliuzzo as Big Norm, Zem *Andrew Morgado as Fake Crash, Gruntilda, Rilla Roo, Ripper Roo. *Billy West as Nash, Zam *Cissy Jones as Humba Wumba. *Corey Burton as Baby Tropy, Bottles, Doctor Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide *Danny Mann as Ebenezer Von Clutch. *David Herman as Pikelet. *Debi Derryberry as Baby Coco, Coco Bandicoot. *Duane Shepard as Stew. *Dwight Schultz as Captain Blubber, Klungo, Papu Papu. *Fred Tatasciore as Dingodile, Koala Kong, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Penta Penguin. *Gregg Berger as Boggy Bear, Mr. Fit. *Greg Eagles as Aku Aku. *Grey DeLisle as Nina Cortex. *Ike Amadi as Baby T. *Jess Harnell as Baby Crash, Crash Bandicoot, Jolly Roger. *John DiMaggio as Mumbo Jumbo, Tiny Tiger, Uka Uka. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Crunch Bandicoot. *Lex Lang as Baby Cortex, Doctor Neo Cortex, Narrator. *Marshall Teague as Krunk. *Maurice LaMarche as Doctor Nitrus Brio. *Melanie Minichino as Isabella. *Michael Gough as N. Trance. *Misty Lee as Piddles, Polar, Pura, Tawna. *Nolan North as Doctor N. Gin. *Paul Greenberg as Geary. *Quinton Flynn as Chick Gizzard Lips. *Robbie Daymond as Norm, Pinstripe Potoroo, Trophy Thomas. *Roger L. Jackson as Willie Wumpa Cheeks. *Shanelle Workman as Pasadena O'Possum. *Stephanie Sheh as Ami, Megumi. *Steve Blum as Emperor Velo XXVII, Real Velo. *Tom Kenny as Lord of Games. *Victoria Atkin as Liz. List of quotes Real Velo "Hoheee!" (When selected) "Ahahaha!" (When selected) "Bow before me!" (When selected) "Waahheeee!" (When boosting) "Maximum velocityyy!" (When boosting) "Lightning speed!" (When boosting) "Yeahahahahaah!" (Doing a trick jump) "Oh, gravity!" (Doing a trick jump) "Waaaahhhh!" (Doing a trick jump) "Waahhh!" (When hit) "Ah ha ha ha ha! That hurts!" (When hit) "No no no, hehehehe!" (Hit while shielded) "Hehehehe, try again!" (Hit while shielded) "Ow!" (When burned) "No!" (When burned) "Whoaoaoahoohoo!" (Spinning out of control) "Ohhhoohhh, stop that spinning!* (Spinning out of control) "Bbbbbrrrrr, I-I'm dizzy!" (Spinning out of control) "Ha haaa!" (Using an item) "Heh heh!" (Using an item) "Haaaah!" (Using an item) "Watch out, smiley, haha!" (Using an item) "Don't forget to dodge!" (Using an item) "You better duck, ahahaha!" (Using an item) "Hahahaha! Is that all you got?" (Passing another racer) "You do realize I'm just toying with you?" (Passing another racer) "I'm coming for you!" (Passing another racer) "You will never escape my wrath!" (Unknown condition) "I rrrrrrule!" (Race won) "You're no match for me, hahahahaha!" (Race won) "Don't look at meee!" (Race lost) "Next time, I'll beat YOU, prrrimitive Earthling!" (Race lost) Tawna "This time, no one will catch me." (CTR TV) "Yes!" (When selected) "Excellent." (When selected) "Hah hah!" (When selected) "Comin' at ya, full speed!" (When boosting) "Ho ho!" (When boosting) "Whoo!" (When boosting) "Oh, yeah!" (Doing a trick jump) "YEAH!" (Doing a trick jump) "Nice!" (Doing a trick jump) "Oh, really?" (When hit) "Ugh!" (When hit) "Ahh!" (When hit) "Did you even try?" (Hit while shielded) "Not gonna happen." (Hit while shielded) "HEY!" (When burned) "OW!" (When burned) "Whoaoaoa!" (Spinning out of control) "Oh, really?!" (Spinning out of control) "Oh, no..." (Spinning out of control) "Ho ho ho..." (Using an item) "Whoops..." (Using an item) "Little somethin' for ya!" (Using an item) "Ooh, this looks fun!" (Using an item) "Try that!" (Using an item) "Hee hee hee..." (Using an item) "See you at the finish line." (Passing another racer) "Comin' through!" (Passing another racer) "Watch out!" (Passing another racer) "Hm. Easy." (Race won) "Better luck next time." (Race won) "Well, that could've gone better..." (Race lost) "I really wanted that trophy..." (Race lost) Isabella "Ha! Yeah. It's my battle horse." (CTR TV) "Hahahaha!" (When selected) "Ha ha ha ha, all right!" (When selected) "Ha ha, listen to that engine!" (When selected) "Hit it!" (When boosting) "Ha ha ha ha!" (When boosting) "Vroom, vroom!" (When boosting) "What a rush!" (Doing a trick jump) "All riiight!" (Doing a trick jump) "Woohoo!" (Doing a trick jump) "Aiya!" (When hit) "Oooh..." (When hit) "Hey, watch the paint!" (When hit) "Keep away from my kart!" (Hit while shielded) "Hah, that was nothing!" (Hit while shielded) "Cooome oooonnn...!" (Spinning out of control) "Turn into it!" (Spinning out of control) "Ha ha!" (Using an item) "Ha ha ha!" (Using an item) "Tread lightly!" (Using an item) "That will buff right out." (Using an item) "Stay out of my lane." (Using an item) "Ho ho ha!" (Using an item) "Hey, lay off the brakes!" (Passing another racer) "Beep beep, ciao!" (Passing another racer) "Ha! Amateur!" (Passing another racer) "I should call-a my mechanic..." (Unknown condition) "Ha ha, what a performance, huh?" (Race won) "Perfect execution." (Race won) "Next, I will catch them for sure." (Race lost) "I could really use a tune up..." (Race lost) Megumi "I've been waiting for this." (CTR TV) "Oh!" (When selected) "Ha ha!" (When selected) "My road leads to victory!" (When selected) "Woo-hoo-hoo!" (When boosting) "Can't catch me now!" (When boosting) "Yahoo!" (When boosting) "Ha ha ha ha ha!" (Doing a trick jump) "Look out below!" (Doing a trick jump) "Ha-hooo!" (Doing a trick jump) "Ugh! Rude!" (When hit) "Good luck with that!" (Hit while shielded) "What a waste." (Hit while shielded) "Hah." (Using an item) "Ha ha!" (Using an item) "I didn't need it anyway!" (Using an item) "Dozo!" (Using an item) "I hope you like it!" (Using an item) "From me to you." (Using an item) "Wooh wooh whoa whaah!" (Spinning out of control) "Dizzy, dizzy, dizzyyy!" (Spinning out of control) "Furafura!" (Spinning out of control) "Achi!" (When burned) "Gah!"(When burned) "Pardon the dust!" (Passing another racer) "Check your mirrors next time." (Passing another racer) "Move to the slow lane, please!" (Passing another racer) "Got to stay focused." (Unknown condition) "M-aww! Hmph!" (Unknown condition) "There's nothing like a little hard work." (Race won) "A victory well-earned." (Race won) "*Sigh* I'll get the trophy next time." (Race lost) "Eh, nobody's perfect." (Race lost) Liz edit "Now I'll make every front page." (CTR TV) "Ye-e-es!" (When selected) "Hee hee hee!" (When selected) "Woohoo! Did you see that?" (When selected) "Hold on!" (When boosting) "Woohoo!" (When boosting) "Vrrrrooooommmmm!" (When boosting) "Woo-hoooooo!" (Doing a trick jump) "Yeees!" (Doing a trick jump) "Woo-hoo-hoo! Flying high!" (Doing a trick jump) "Ha ha haa..." (Using an item) "Hee hee hee..." (Using an item) "How's this taste?" (Using an item) "Biscuit, anyone?" (Using an item) "Oops..." (Using an item) "Take that!" (Using an item) "Ow!" (When hit) "What was that?" (When hit) "Impressive, it'nit?" (Hit while shielded) "Oi, watch yourself!" (Hit while shielded) "Whooooooooaaaaaaaa!" (Spinning out of control) "Whooaaaa noot goooood!" (Spinning out of control) "Your mum's an armadillo!" (Passing another racer) "Pardon me!" (Passing another racer) "Catch me at the winner's circle!" (Passing another racer) "I can't believe this." (Unknown condition) "No fair!" (Unknown condition) "You're gonna see my name in lights!" (Race won) "This is what a winner looks like." (Race won) "Well, this is not ideal." (Race lost) "Are you having a laugh?" (Race lost) Ami "Can't wait for the green light." (CTR TV) "Yes!" (When selected) "Woo!" (When selected) "Works for me." (When selected) "Yeah!" (When boosting) "This is great!" (When boosting) "Woohoo!" (When boosting) "Whoa, that's high!" (Doing a trick jump) "Woo!" (Doing a trick jump) "Awesome!" (Doing a trick jump) "Ugh, could you..." (When hit) "Ouch!" (When hit) "Really?" (Hit while shielded) "Oh, it is on!" (Hit while shielded) "Hey!" (When burned) "Not again!" (Spinning out of control) "Don't throw up, Ami!" (Spinning out of control) "Whoahhh!" (Spinning out of control) "Hee hee hee!" (Using an item) "Heh ha!" (Using an item) "Hah!" (Using an item) "You'll like this one!" (Using an item) "That's my bad." (Using an item) "Heh, this should help you!" (Using an item) "Take your time." (Passing another racer) "Heh, see ya!" (Passing another racer) "I'll just wait for you up front." (Passing another racer) "What a mess..." (Unknown condition) "Oh, man..." (Unknown condition) "Am I too good?" (Race won) "Oh, I’m just getting started." (Race won) "Just watch me on the next one..." (Race lost) "You have got to be kidding me!" (Race lost) Baby T "Ra-ha-huegh!" (When boosting) "Heyooth!" (When boosting) *Low growl* (When booting) *Excited howl* (Doing a trick jump) "Heh-heh!" (When using an item) *Surprised howl* (When hit) "Raaah!" (Race won) Trophy Thomas "Let's do this quick. I'm too awesome to wait." (CTR TV) "Thought I was pretty good, huh?" (When selected) "Okay, okay!" (When selected) "I'm the speed king of the world!" (While Boosting, and passing another racer.) "Look out! Here I come!" (performing a Boost at the start of the race, Passing another racer.) "What was THAT for?" (Being hit) "Unf!" (Being hit.) "Woahaah, uhg, oof...blblblbhh." (Spinout) "Whoops!, Haha!" (Using an item) "Aw, I was saving that for my victory..." "Have something shiny!" (Using an item.) "Phew, That was close! I mean, I'm the best" (Hit while sheilded) "Speed king!" (While Boosting) "Cowabunga, dude!" (Trick jump) "Nobody can outrace the cheetah." (Race Won) "*Yeah, woo, yah! *imitates crowd cheer* Yeah Thomas, we love you!" (Race Won) "I wasn't trying anyway..." (Race lost)